In aircraft, the interior enclosed by the fuselage of the aircraft is usually subdivided.
In order to form enclosed spaces within the interior, what are known as cabin monuments are used. In this case, the cabin monuments are used in particular to house sanitary facilities, such as toilets, washbasins or the like, and are also used as storage spaces.
Usually, cabin monuments comprise a plurality of side walls that define an interior and are made of a composite material having a honeycomb structure, in order to ensure that the side walls have a high level of rigidity. The side walls are generally arranged edge to edge at the end faces and are directly screwed or bonded to one another at the end faces. In order to screw the side walls together, due to the honeycomb structure, inserts are usually provided to receive the screws in the honeycomb structure. During bonding, the honeycomb structure is generally filled with a filler at the end face in order to form an adhesion surface. Fittings are often used to stiffen the side walls.